The objective of the proposed research is to design, develop and evaluate molecular assays to permit rapid and easy detection by real-time RT-PCR of weaponized arenaviruses (AVs) used in a bioterrorism context. Weaponizable AVs include 5 viruses classified in the Category A Pathogen List as defined by the CDC (BSL-4 agents), and all potentially engineered AVs consisting of mutated and/or recombinant and/or reassortant strains. Little genomic data is available for AVs, nevertheless, genetic recombination and reassortment have been observed in natural or experimentally produced AVs. Therefore, a knowledge of the complete genomic sequence of all AVs is the cornerstone of the detection of weaponized AVs. To distinguish BSL-4 AVs from other AVs, of which at least four are naturally circulating is North America and potentially infecting humans, and to detect chimeric engineered AVs it is critical to determine the complete sequences of BSL-4 AVs, but also BSL-2/3 AVs. The realization of this project requires an extensive experience in genomics of RNA viruses, expertise in the design / evaluation process of diagnostic assays of human pathogens, a perfect knowledge of arenavirus genetics, an undisputable working experience of BSL-4 pathogens, and the immediate availability of a BSL-4 laboratory. The molecular assays will be developed at the Unite des Virus Emergents in Marseilles, France and evaluated comparatively and experimentally in the BSL-4 facilities in Winnipeg, Ontario, Canada. The ultimate goal is to propose a ready-to-use diagnostic kit for the detection and characterization of weaponized arenaviruses. [unreadable] [unreadable]